


Cake

by QueenChilly



Series: Little Love Stories [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenChilly/pseuds/QueenChilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of borderline and very romantic stories and drabbles. Some are loving friendships, while others are not. Heavy focus on lesser written ships. Most are AUs. (Will be updated occasionally.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

It always happened later in the night. She’d be sitting at her desk, half asleep, half awake, her eyelids being pushed further and further shut by gravity before they would just shut completely. Then the two of them would burst into her room without so much as knocking or even thinking about the time, and she would react by either pulling out her knife or yelling something profane at them.

Sometimes it was a mix of them both.

But the later it got, the more she became annoyed. There was no sign of either of them anywhere.

How dare they not come to keep her company!? Well if they weren’t going to come to bug and annoy her, she’d just have to bug and an- go find them!

With that, she dropped her pencil on the table and stormed out of the room.

The further she got down the hall, the more her worry grew, it continued to grow until she broke out into a blind, rather panicky run.

She hardly even registered it when her panic caused her to run directly into a wall of bodies.

Familiar bodies.

It wasn’t until she heard a crashing sound that she completely came to the realization of what she had done. She turned her head backwards, seeing pieces of splattered cake all across the hallway.

She frowned, feeling completely stupid.

“Whoa! Ms. Natalia, are you okay?”

A concerned voice pulled her to, and she looked somewhat guiltily into their wide eyes.

“Yes I am fine. Just be more careful next time.” 

“Alright then! I guess we’ll just have to save our surprise cake for another time, then hunh?” Mathias seemed a bit disappointed, but overall, she knew he wasn’t angry.

But of course Natalia frowned as if that answer wasn’t satisfying enough. It was almost like she wanted them to get mad at her like normal people would’ve. But she knew her efforts were futile.

“No, we’re going to make another one.” She began to walk past the mess that was on the ground, “Once we clean this mess up.”

As she was heading towards the bathroom, she looked back over her shoulders towards them as they replied to her.

“Okay!”

“Alright that sounds great! Thanks Nata!”

Once again that answer wasn’t satisfying enough.

“No thank you.”

She turned around and went to hug them both.


End file.
